Arena match of Jornek vs. Vernax
The Arena Match of Jornek vs. Vernax was an arena match between Jornek of the Rock Tribe and Vernax, a rookie Glatorian of the Jungle Tribe. History Dispute At some point the Jungle Tribe was brought into conflict with the Rock Tribe over the ownership of a small grove of fruiting trees discovered in an oasis. Unable to come to an agreement, the two tribes agreed to settle the argument in an arena match hosted at the village of Tesara. However, Tesara was unable to spare its prime, secondary, or reserve warriors, forcing them to have a rookie named Vernax fight on the Jungle Tribe's behalf. Tuma, meanwhile, decided to send a named Skrall of the soldier class known as Jornek on the Rock Tribe's behalf. Fight After both warriors arrived in Tesara's arena, the fight began immediately. Vernax charged at Jornek in a bid to take him by surprise, though his blow was blocked by the Skrall's shield. In order to prevent Vernax from gaining an advantage, Jornek delivered a kick that forced Vernax back. After briefly exchanging taunts at one another, Jornek launched himself at Vernax, only for the young Glatorian to side-step him and hit the Skrall in the hip. Using his saw shield, Jornek forced Vernax's Thornax launcher out of his grip, after which he taunted the rookie Glatorian for his inexperience before charging at Vernax and locking blades with him. As the hours of fighting continued to pass, Jornek managed to hold an edge of Vernax, though the Jungle Glatorian refused to give up, and continued to fight. However, at the key turning point of the match, Jornek managed to disarm Vernax, and send him tumbling into the ground. With Jornek now having a vast edge in the battle, the Skrall offered Vernax the chance to concede the match and survive, or be silenced for good. Vernax, unwilling to let his friends and mentors down, refused; and in a sudden turn of events, whipped up his Thornax launcher and fired it at Jornek, sending the Skrall reeling back. Seeing a chance to gain an advantage, Vernax got to his feet, picked up his sword, and the flat of the blade to force Jornek back. Vernax then followed up his attack with swipe from his sword that forced Jornek's shield out of his hand, though before he could finish the Skrall, Jornek managed to regain his footing, and parry a blow with Vernax's blade before forcing him to the ground with a kick. Intending to kill Vernax, Jornek raised his sword to deliver the final blow, though Vernax sent a kick to the chest that forced Jornek to drop his sword, allowing Vernax to knock it far from Jornek's reach. However, Vernax unintentionally damaged the Thornax Launcher mounted on the tool in the process, which would not be realized until later. With Jornek now unarmed, Vernax hit the Skrall across the face with the blade, the impact of which sent him reeling. Kentark then entered the arena to judge if Jornek was still fit to continue the fight, questioning the Skrall if he was willing to concede. When Jornek fell unconscious, it was decided that Vernax was the victory of the match. Aftermath As Vernax and Kentark face the applauding crowd, Jornek awoke. Stunned, angered, and unwilling to accept defeat, Jornek uses his Thornax Launcher to threaten Vernax. As the crowd grew panicked and restless, Jornek began ranting about how Skrall never lose. When Vernax tried to calm the disgruntled warrior, Jornek aimed his launcher, preparing to fire. It was at this point Vernax noticed Jornek's launcher was damaged. He tried to stop the Skrall, but to no avail; Jornek triggered his launcher, causing it to explode in his face. Vernax and Vastus rushed to the Skrall's aid, only for Vastus to declare the Skrall dead. After the viewers of the match were ushered out of the arena, the Jungle Tribe sent a messenger to Roxtus in order to inform Tuma of the loss of his warrior. The messenger sent would never return, and after several days of waiting for a response, Vernax, Kentark, and Lekrex decided to bury Jornek's body just beyond the Hot Springs of Tesara. With the Jungle Tribe's victory came ownership of the fruiting trees that had been the source of the dispute between the tribes. Another result of the tribe's victory was that Vernax became well-known throughout the villages as a promising warrior. Deciding not to allow such potential to go to waste, the Jungle Tribe was prompted to employ a Fire Tribe Glatorian trainer named Magmus to teach and train Vernax in the was of combat. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' (In a Flasback) Category:Arena Matches